


Come On Home

by prideandpre_judas



Series: Osaka to Sendai - OsaYama [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Time Skip, Quarantine, Self-Doubt, Side AtsuHina, karasuno first years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prideandpre_judas/pseuds/prideandpre_judas
Summary: Yamaguchi just wants to spend the weekend in Osaka with Osamu. Unfortunately, an MSBY player tests positive for covid, so the Jackals and their households have to quarantine for two weeks. Yamaguchi gets stuck in isolation with his boyfriend, his boyfriend's brother, and his boyfriend's brother's boyfriend (aka: one of his best friends, Hinata).
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Osaka to Sendai - OsaYama [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181015
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> as a disclaimer i don't really know japan's covid policies so i just did the best that I could! this is a follow up fic to "who do you follow first" the first fic in this series.
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

_Although my lover lives in a place that I can’t live_

_I kind of find I like a life this lonely_

Yamaguchi stepped out of the airport, his backpack over his shoulders and his duffle bag hanging from his hand. He made his way away from the front doors and found a secluded area where he could lean against the wall and take off his mask for a fresh breath of Osaka air.

He did feel bad about Osamu buying the ticket for him, but they hadn’t been able to see each other since the pandemic first hit and a short plane ride felt safer than six hours on a train.

Besides, he did own a restaurant with a newly successful Tokyo branch and had a pro-athlete as a roommate. He could afford it and thus insisted, leaving little room for argument.

After a minute Yamaguchi pulled his mask back up and grabbed his phone to check the status of his ride.

He didn’t have the chance to open up Hinata’s latest snapchat before he heard “Yamaguchi!” shouted at him from the pickup zone. He looked over and saw Hinata leaning out of the window as Atsumu pulled into a parking spot close to him. As soon as the car was stopped, Hinata threw open the door and bounded up to where Yamaguchi was. Though rather than charging in for a hug, he stopped a few feet away, his grin wide enough that Yamaguchi could imagine it even through his MSBY mask. “You made it in one piece!”

“Hey, Hinata!” he said, picking his duffle bag back off of the ground and looking over to the car where Atsumu had stepped out. He was leaning his elbow on the roof of the car and waving lazily. “Hey, Atsumu-san.”

Though Yamaguchi really appreciated them coming to get him, Atsumu wasn’t the twin Yamaguchi had travelled five hundred miles for. Though of course Osamu was stuck with an inspection to be sure the restaurant was following the pandemic take-out-only guidelines.

“Hiya, Tadashi-kun. Come toss your stuff in the back. We’ll getcha back home.”

Yamaguchi followed Hinata back to the car and let him open the door before sliding into the back and double checking his mask was on tight. Although he was going to be spending the weekend with them, they had practice right after this and he could wait to enter their bubble until after they saw the rest of the Jackals.

Minus Sakusa, of course. Since the beginning of the pandemic, he’d been following his own training regime, very separate from the rest of the team for the rest of the off-season. And since Hinata had decided to continue with practices, he’d been temporarily banned from their shared residence—something Atsumu clearly couldn’t have been happier about, as for the past few months, Hinata had been an honorary Miya.

When they reached the Miyas’ apartment, Atsumu pulled the keys from the ignition to try to remove the apartment key, but Hinata leaned over the center console and held out his hand. “Let me,” he said. Once Atsumu had handed him the keys, Hinata pried the keyring open with his nails to work the apartment key off of the ring, with the forethought that it was rough on the nails and Atsumu took such good care of his setter hands.

It was impossible for Yamaguchi not to catch Atsumu’s glance to Hinata—absolutely lovestruck—before Hinata turned around in the seat to hand the key to Yamaguchi.

“Let yourself in,” Atsumu told him once he’d torn his eyes off of Hinata. “‘Samu should be back soon, he said it wouldn’t take long.”

“Thank you both,” Yamaguchi said as he opened the door and threw his backpack strap back over his shoulder. “Good luck at practice.”

Once Yamaguchi had shut the door, the ignition turned over again and Atsumu pulled away from the apartment complex as Yamaguchi walked cautiously inside. There was no one in the elevator with him, which was a mild relief, but he still felt contaminated after an extended period of time in an airplane, unable to avoid the recycled air of the other passengers.

Once he made it inside the apartment, to rid himself of that feeling, he headed straight for Osamu’s room. Then he was stripping out of his clothes and removing his mask. He dropped everything (as well as the contents of Osamu’s hamper) into the washer and immediately made for the bathroom.

Over the past six months, Yamaguchi had accumulated much more than a drawer of belongings at the Miyas’ apartment. And, anticipating his arrival, Osamu had already put out Yamaguchi’s bodywash and shampoo. It was such a small act, but it always warmed his chest just a bit: knowing Osamu was looking forward to seeing him to the point of preparation.

He decided to save that warm feeling for when Osamu got back, and jumped immediately into the shower, spending longer than normal scrubbing his hair and face.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, he hardly had time to register that he wasn’t alone before he was swooped up into a hug. He leaned heavily onto his attacker, relishing in the feeling—the smell—the comfort of his companion.

“ _Okaeri_ , Tadashi-kun,” Osamu said into the fabric of his sweatshirt.

Yamaguchi gripped him back just as tight. “ _Tadaima_.”

Their weekend passed as all their time together does. Too damn fast. Even though he wanted to enjoy their one full day together, he ended up spending all of Saturday dreading returning home Sunday. But that didn’t mean they didn’t enjoy themselves at all. Hinata had dragged them all to the park where they threw up a net between two trees for a two-on-two. Of course Yamaguchi and Osamu were obliterated, but that wasn’t important.

What _was_ important was that, worn out from the beating they’d received, he got to fall asleep beside Osamu for the first time since the pandemic started; and Yamaguchi was really looking forward to sleeping in together on Sunday.

Which is why, when a knock came on the door early in the morning, Yamaguchi groaned and pulled his pillow down over his head.

Osamu reluctantly untangled his legs from Yamaguchi’s before stepping out of bed and answering the door with a tired, “What?” stepping into the hallway and shutting the door behind himself. Yamaguchi tried to doze back off, but it was unfairly cold without Osamu beside him so he pulled the pillow off of his head to check his phone when he heard Osamu’s voice rise enough that the groaned: “Shit” was audible through the door.

It was a few minutes later when the door opened again and Osamu stepped back into the room. Yamaguchi hadn’t put on his glasses yet, and he squinted across the room to try to make out Osamu’s expression, but couldn’t until Osamu came and sat down on the bed: by Yamaguchi’s legs rather than laying back down on his side of the bed. “What is it?” Yamaguchi asked, now able to make out the troubled look on Osamu’s face. When Osamu didn’t speak right away, Yamaguchi sat up, his mind already racing to the worst possibilities. “What happened?”

“I’m really sorry, Tadashi-kun,” Osamu said, raising a hand to push back his hair. Yamaguchi’s heart began to hammer with how serious he was being. “Inunaki tested positive. All of the team is isolatin’ for two weeks, and by extension…” he trailed off, looking terribly guilty, but Yamaguchi sighed with relief and collapsed backwards onto his pillow. When he saw how confused Osamu looked, he couldn’t help but laugh slightly.

“Sorry, no, I know this is serious; but you looked so distressed, I thought you were about to tell me someone died.”

“No, nothin’ like that,” Osamu said, but there was still a guilty ring to his voice and Yamaguchi sat back up. “I’m just sorry. I told you we were bein’ safe enough for you to visit, and _this_ happens.”

“It’s okay, Osamu. I’ll call my boss and let him know the situation.”

“Will you callin’ out for two weeks be okay?”

“Yeah, a few people in my department have had scares too. I have my laptop, so can do some work remotely for now,” Yamaguchi said, then his eyes widened. “The restaurant—?”

Osamu shook his head. “Hinata and ‘Tsumu’s initial test was negative, so the restaurant can stay open. I’ll just need to let my head chef know I’m not coming in for a while.”

“Good. That’s good.” Yamaguchi reached up to comb his fingers through Osamu’s messy hair and smiled when Osamu leaned into his hand.

“You’re really okay with this?” he asked.

Yamaguchi shrugged. “I’m sure the panic will set in later, but we can’t do anything about it now.” Then he frowned and pulled his fingers from Osamu’s hair. “Are _you_ okay with this? Me staying for two weeks?”

Osamu’s shoulders were still tense but he couldn’t help but smile. “You kiddin’ me? I’ve been tryin’ to trap you here for the last six months.”

Yamaguchi chuckled and leaned in to kiss him. Then he climbed out from under the sheets and bent over to grab a pair of jeans from his suitcase. When he straightened back up, he turned around to Osamu staring at him, before he realized he’d been caught and looked away. Yamaguchi huffed a soft laugh, knowing Osamu would have playfully smacked his ass if he weren’t in such a serious mood, and stepped into his pants. “Alright, so what’s the situation? When do Hinata and Atsumu get tested again?”

“Five days after exposure, I think. Since their last practice was Friday, they’re gonna get tested again Wednesday. Until then they’ll stay in ‘Tsumu’s room, and wear a mask when they gotta leave. We probably should too, to be safe.”

“Alright,” Yamaguchi said again. Once he’d shimmied into a shirt, he walked back over to the bed and leaned forward, setting one knee beside Osamu’s hip. Osamu smiled and slipped his fingers through one of Yamaguchi’s belt loops to tug him closer. “I guess I should call my boss.”

“Guess so,” Osamu said, but neither of them moved.

“And cancel my flight.”

“Guess so,” Osamu said, but neither of them moved. He rested his head against Yamaguchi’s chest and sighed into his shirt. “I’m real sorry, Tadashi-kun.”

“Don’t be. At least not yet. If I get sick, you can make it up to me with soup until I’m better.” Yamaguchi tilted Osamu’s head back to give him a careful kiss on the forehead.

Osamu’s shoulders finally relaxed. He freed his hands from Yamaguchi’s belt loops and gave him a little bit of a push. “Why don’tcha call your boss, then. And let me know whatcha need for the next couple weeks, I’m gonna order some stuff online.”

Yamaguchi nodded and pulled his laptop to cancel his flight as he dialed up his boss to explain the situation. His anxiety about the circumstances had begun to trickle in when his boss answered. But after a lone sigh from his boss, they quickly sorted out the plan for the next few weeks. He’d be handling the IT help line, working on software issues (rather than hardware, which was much his preference, but he supposed he wasn’t in the position to be picky about the tasks he could handle remotely).

After ending the call. Yamaguchi let out a deep breath and stood up from the bed. That was when he noticed Osamu’s eyes on him, looking vaguely concerned.

Yamaguchi realized his shoulders were tense so he forced them to relax. “All sorted there,” he tried to sound calm, but the ball of anxiety in his chest was beginning to unfurl, and he only knew one person capable of wrapping it back up. He cleared his throat and picked up his phone from the bed “I’m gonna step out to the balcony for a minute and call Tsukki.”

“Okay,” Osamu said, but didn’t take his eyes off of Yamaguchi as he put on his mask and cracked open the door to be sure Atsumu’s door was closed before heading for the balcony. After he’d shut the outside door behind himself, and stepped into the chilled morning air, he dialed up Tsukishima’s number.

“I haven’t forgotten,” Tsukishima said when he answered.

“Forgotten what?”

“Oh. I thought you were calling to remind me to pick you up from the airport. But I remembered. Is it something else?”

“Oh, actually go ahead and forget that,” Yamaguchi sighed. “It’s something else.”

“Damn,” Tsukishima said when Yamaguchi finished relaying the information. “Should I go get your plants?”

“Yeah, actually. If you don’t mind.”

“It’s no problem, I can grab them on my way home from work tomorrow.” His naturally calm voice had managed to stunt the growth of Yamaguchi’s worries already, as he practiced his deep breathing. “Are you alright?”

“I think so. Just stressed. This isn’t what I was expecting my weekend to look like.”

“I bet,” Tsukishima responded. “But with Sakusa as their teammate, I’m sure they’re all careful. There’s a good chance they didn’t get it from Inunaki, and if they did, I’m sure they’re not contagious yet. As long as you and Osamu keep away from them, you should be in the clear. And look on the bright side,” Tsukishima’s voice shifted from the logical recitation of helpful facts to his sharp teasing tone. “Two weeks in a bedroom with Miya Osamu? I’m sure you’ll find a way to keep busy.”

Yamaguchi laughed despite the situation and sat down on the balcony, legs dangling through the railing. “Alright asshole. What about you, how’ve you been keeping busy?”

As Tsukishima launched into a rant about Kogane and Kyoutani’s antics, Yamaguchi let himself relax.

Back inside, Osamu was _trying_ to get an order placed, but even in isolation, he couldn’t be freed from his twin. His phone rang only a few minutes after Yamaguchi had stepped outside, and a long drawn out, “‘ _Samuuuuu_ ” came through the speaker the moment he answered.

“What?” Osamu asked, only half paying attention as he added the ingredients for soup to his virtual cart.

“We’re hungry, can you bring us somethin’ to eat?”

“Starve,” he ordered before hanging up. But the phone rang again a second later and he answered with a sigh. “You’ve been in isolation for twenty minutes. Why didn’t you grab somethin’ earlier?” Osamu said, but he was already getting up. If it would keep Atsumu in his bedroom and away from Yamaguchi, he supposed he’d have to do this a lot the next few days. _And possibly weeks_ , he thought bitterly. He didn’t listen to Atsumu’s response, but just hung up again.

He slipped on a mask before opening his door. At the sound of the door creaking open and his heavy footsteps in the hall, Hinata shouted out, “Thank you!” followed by Atsumu’s “Thenks mather.”

Osamu ignored them and stepped into the kitchen, immediately spotting Yamaguchi out on the balcony, his shoulders shaking slightly. Osamu’s heart plummeted as his guilt rose. He knew this had to be stressful for him, the idea of being away from home for so long along with the added pressure of the virus. He approached the sliding glass door but before he could open it, he heard Yamaguchi’s bright laugh, and realized he wasn’t crying.

“‘Samu!” Atsumu shouted again and Osamu rolled his eyes before walking back into the kitchen.

“Hold yer horses!” he shouted back before pulling a variety of food from the fridge, all the while watching as Yamaguchi visibly let go of his tension out on the balcony. He made the mental note to send Tsukishima food as well, the next time he sent Yamaguchi an Onigiri Miya special.

Yamaguchi sat down on Osamu’s bed with his back against the wall and entered the empty zoom call just as Osamu came back into the room, hair still dripping from the shower. Wearing nothing but the towel around his waist, Osamu’s muscular abdomen was fully exposed, and Yamaguchi exhaled softly. Osamu’s eyes softened when he looked over to Yamaguchi before whispering, “Are ya on the call?”

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi replied in his normal voice. “But no one has joined yet.”

Osamu, now knowing no one would see even if he was in range of the camera, approached the bed and leaned in to kiss Yamaguchi, his damp hair brushing against Yamaguchi’s forehead.

Yamaguchi reached up to brush it back from his forehead, but regretted it when the swooped-up look made him look a little too much like his brother, and he smoothed it back down. “I’m not going to bother you if I’m on the call for a while, will I?” he asked.

“You could never bother me,” Osamu said then pushed back off the bed and walked behind Yamaguchi’s laptop, out of sight of the camera before he dropped his towel and got dressed. “I’ll be listenin’ to music though, so you don’t gotta worry about me eavesdroppin’ or nothin’.”

Yamaguchi was about to assure Osamu that it was fine if he listened in, but then the zoom doorbell rang. Osamu recognized the sound and held up a finger to his lips to mime that he’d be quiet and Yamaguchi just smiled at him before looking back to his screen. “Hey Yachi,” Yamaguchi said as Osamu pulled on an unfairly snug t-shirt before putting on his headphones and moving over to his desk. “How’s it going?”

“Well, _I’m_ fine,” she said, sounding much more tense than fine. “I’ve just been worried about you and Hinata since Sunday—has he shown any symptoms yet? Where’s he at?”

“He and Atsumu are isolating, so he should be joining from his own computer soon. No symptoms so far.”

Then the doorbell rang again, twice in quick succession as Kageyama and Tsukishima both joined, and once more a second later as Hinata joined the call.

“You know, if I’d placed a bet on who the first to get it would be, my money would’ve been on Kageyama,” Tsukishima said the moment he’d unmuted.

“We don’t know for sure if he has it,” Yamaguchi defended but neither Kageyama or Hinata really acknowledged the jab. Kageyama wasn’t even looking at the screen as he dug through his fridge but Hinata—

“Hinata, why are you so distracted?” Yachi asked.

Hinata just grinned before turning his camera around to Atsumu, who was using the pull-up bar—currently hanging from the closet door since they couldn’t open the door to the hall. He was shirtless with a light sheen of sweat on his muscular shoulders.

If Yamaguchi wasn’t treated to the same view (but with darker hair and a slightly smaller waist) every other day when the twins traded off who got to use the pullup bar, he might’ve stared too. Instead he looked at the other participants in the call to watch Yachi raise her eyebrows and Tsukishima hide a smile—Kageyama on the other hand was paying very little attention to the show and had his own camera at a very unattractive angle as he searched through the depths of his fridge for a yogurt drink.

Yachi cleared her throat after a moment when Hinata spun the camera back around to himself. “Alright, understandable.”

But Hinata’s attention had been drawn back to the conversation and he finally registered Tsukishima’s comment. “Rude! You have just as much contact with your teammates as we do. Inunaki just got unlucky.”

“Ushijima said Sakusa has been cursing you all out,” Kageyama added unhelpfully, having finally found his drink and shut the fridge to rejoin the conversation.

Hinata groaned. “I don’t know if I’m ever going back home at this point.”

“How’s it been being with the Miyas this whole time?” Tsukishima asked.

“I’ve never been better fed,” Hinata said.

“Seconded,” Yamaguchi added.

“Osamu, I take it?” Yachi asked, knowing full and well from Hinata that Atsumu couldn’t cook. “And where’s he at? Hinata showed us his twin, let’s see yours.”

“You just want to see my boyfriend’s sweaty back, don’t you.”

“I can neither confirm nor deny that accusation,” Yachi said solemnly, shaking her head.

Yamaguchi just smiled before turning his laptop around. “Osamu,” he raised his voice to be heard over Osamu’s music. Osamu wasn’t in the middle of pullups, instead working on his laptop, yet the sleeves of his t-shirt were stretched over his biceps anyways. When Osamu turned towards him, Yamaguchi pointed to his screen. “They say hi.”

Osamu flushed slightly and waved. “Hi back,” was all he said, shrugging after having been put on the spot. Yamaguchi turned his camera back to himself as Osamu put his headphones back on, though he didn’t look away from Yamaguchi right away, letting his eyes linger. Yamaguchi didn’t turn his full attention back to the zoom call either, staring right back as he watched Osamu take him in.

“Kageyama, is that a cat behind you?” Yachi asked, distantly.

“Did you get a cat and not tell anyone?” Tsukishima followed up.

“Yeah. It’s quarantine, I’m lonely,” Kageyama replied simply and everyone bust up laughing, but Yamaguchi hadn’t managed to look away from Osamu yet. That he’d gotten so lucky still didn’t compute with him fully. Once Osamu’s wandering gaze made it back to Yamaguchi’s eyes, they just smiled at each other softly before Osamu turned back to his laptop and Yamaguchi turned back into the call. “Her name is crow,” Kageyama said.

On Wednesday morning, the Jackals’ coach swung by. He hadn’t been at the last practice before Inunaki tested positive, and with a negative test, hadn’t been forced into isolation. Instead, he’d been running most errands for the players when they needed anything. He waited outside the apartment as Osamu walked the swabs to Atsumu’s room before returning the test tubes to Samson. “Thanks Osamu-kun,” he said. “Sorry you got caught up in this.”

“It’s nothin’, just some time off from work. So long as I don’t catch it.”

The coach smiled at him. “Well don’t hesitate to ask if there’s anything you need, and please let the boys know we’re putting a rush on it, so the results shouldn’t take too long.”

“Will do,” Osamu told him before waving and shutting the door. He passed the coach’s message through Atsumu’s door before walking back into his bedroom. He leaned against the door as he took off his mask, and watched from there for a moment. Yamaguchi’s posture was surprising good when he worked. The one thing he’d asked Osamu to order was an exercise ball, and he sat balanced atop of it, working at Osamu’s desk.

Osamu had to fight the urge to walk up and wrap his arms around Yamaguchi’s shoulders, since he knew he shouldn’t distract him while he was working. Instead he meandered back over to his bed and pulled out his own laptop to try to keep busy. He was so used to long hours at the restaurant, he hardly knew what to do with so much free time.

Though, much to Akaashi’s delight, he had managed to open a Tokyo location a few months before the pandemic hit, and he was considering extending a little further north. He looked up as Yamaguchi answered the phone. “Hi there,” he said in his syrupy customer service voice. “This is Yamaguchi. How can I help you?”

There was a pause as the customer spoke and he watched Yamaguchi lean back and stretch out his back and neck as he had a break from the screen. Then he hummed. “Have you tried turning it on and off again?” There was another pause and after a minute Yamaguchi just shook his head, “Of course, I’m glad I could help. Call again if you have any other issues.”

After he hung up, he rolled his eyes and looked over at Osamu. “At least a quarter of the time, that’s all it takes. I don’t know why they don’t at least try that first. It’s easier than making a phone call.”

“I’ll bet they call just to hear your lovely voice condescendin’ly tell ‘em to do a system restart. I know I would,” Osamu replied and Yamaguchi gaped.

“I don’t sound condescending, do I?!” he demanded.

Osamu shook his head. “Nah. You sound like a commercial voiceover in the best kind of way. Very fake, but nice anyways. Makes me wanna buy whatever you’re sellin’.”

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes again. “Not everyone can be on the same customer service level as Osaka’s small business of the year.” He turned back to his screen and put his headphones back in.

Osamu smiled lazily and began drafting an email to his restaurant’s financial advisor titled, “Expanding to Sendai?”

The response took quite a while, but he’d had time to put together a few excel spreadsheets to see the feasibility of it and came to the same conclusion before he’d even read what his financial advisor had to say.

> _Hi Miya-san,_
> 
> _I think that’s a good location, but I wouldn’t recommend trying to open now. Once the pandemic passes, it’s something we should look into. I can pull up some preliminary documentation if you want to start exploring options—_

He didn’t have time to finish reading before Yamaguchi stood up from the exercise ball and shut his laptop with a loud groan. Osamu closed his as well and set it aside so it wouldn’t be crushed as Yamaguchi walked over to him and collapsed onto the bed beside him. “Hard work talkin’ for so long, isn’t it?” he asked, knowing Yamaguchi much preferred being left with someone’s device to work through the issue on his own than trying to talk them through it.

Yamaguchi frowned. “Am I too distracting? I could work in the living room so I don’t bother you so much.”

“Nah, you know I like listenin’ to you talk,” Osamu said, running a hand through Yamaguchi’s hair. He suspected now was about the time Yamaguchi would love some time to himself to recharge after a tasking shift, but they didn’t have a wealth of that anymore. So he tugged Yamaguchi closer, letting him rest his head on his chest so they could lay there in silence, Osamu gently rubbing his thumb over Yamaguchi’s shoulder.

Of course, the moment the tension finally left Yamaguchi’s shoulders was when they heard the scream. They both tensed up and Yamaguchi leaned his head backwards to look at Osamu questioningly before they sat up, ready to go check on the others. But they stopped when Osamu’s phone rang.

“What the hell was that?” he asked the moment he answered.

“Our tests are negative,” Atsumu shouted in his ear, loud enough that Yamaguchi could hear him too. They looked at each other immediately, and Osamu muted himself.

“It’s not a guarantee that they don’t have it, but I think the odds are pretty good. Are you alright with them comin’ out?”

“Yeah, I’m good with it,” he said with a smile and they both hopped off the bed.

“Come on out then,” Osamu said in the second between unmuting himself and ending the call. They stepped into the hallway at the same time as Atsumu and Hinata.

“Hey, you’ve been failing tests since middle school, it had to pay off eventually,” Yamaguchi said to Hinata as they moved in to high five. At the same time, Atsumu lunged forward and pulled Osamu into a headlock before Osamu could do the same, but Osamu reached up to grab Atsumu’s hair and pulled hard. Atsumu shrieked and Hinata and Yamaguchi stepped back before things could get too violent.

“That shouldn’t be attractive,” Hinata said, watching how Atsumu’s biceps had to flex to keep Osamu at bay as he shouted obscenities.

“Tell me about it,” Yamaguchi sighed, but offered no help to Osamu who was still struggling to free himself. Eventually he swiped Atsumu’s ankle with his own leg and threw him off balance, so Osamu freed himself. He quickly stepped back and fixed his ruffled hair as he pointed at his brother, “Ha. Quarantine has made you weak. You shoulda dodged that.”

“Dodge this!” Atsumu snapped and flipped Osamu off. Then they both started laughing and Osamu shoulder bumped him before turning around to face Yamaguchi and Hinata.

“Y’all hungry?” he asked.

Hinata and Atsumu responded with an immediate “Yes!” so Osamu shoved his brother once more before heading to the kitchen. Yamaguchi watched Hinata and Atsumu head to the living room they hadn’t been able to spend time in for days, where Hinata immediately climbed onto the stationary bike in the corner as Atsumu collapsed onto the couch, taking up as much space as he possibly could.

Yamaguchi shook his head, smiling fondly before walking into the kitchen to lean against the counter. “You’ve been feeding us this whole time, shouldn’t you make Atsumu cook now that he’s clear to be in the kitchen again?” he asked.

“‘Tsumu’s cookin’?” Osamu asked as he began to wash the rice. “I wouldn’t expose you to that, Tadashi-kun.”

Yamaguchi snickered before coming up beside Osamu and knocking their hips together to get Osamu to move away from the sink, letting Yamaguchi handle the easier aspects of meal prep. Osamu set his hand gently on Yamaguchi’s back and murmured, “Thank you,” close to Yamaguchi’s ear before he moved back to the fridge to get out the rest of the ingredients for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **head's up!** there's one scene that's a little spicy so if you're wanting to skip that just skip from "You can go first" to the next section break

It was a week into quarantine and as much as he tried, Osamu was running thin on ways to keep busy during the day, which just made it much harder to try to sleep.

It was already one in the morning and Osamu suppressed the frustrated groan he wanted to let out as he rolled onto his back again after failing to fall asleep on either of his sides in the last hour. He didn’t want to wake up Yamaguchi, after all, who’d managed to fall asleep before Osamu even put away his phone for the night. He lifted the blanket slightly to see Yamaguchi’s face buried in the mattress, arms resting under his head before smiling fondly. Osamu didn’t know how he hadn’t suffocated yet. He leaned in to plant a soft kiss on the crown of Yamaguchi’s head before carefully climbing out of bed.

He walked to the kitchen and pulled a glass from the cupboard, which he filled in the sink before chugging and turning the faucet back on to refill it.

“Can’t sleep?” he heard from behind him halfway through his second glass and Osamu nearly choked.

“The fuck, ‘Tsumu. You coulda killed me,” he hissed, trying to keep his voice low.

Atsumu shrugged and walked past Osamu to bend down under the sink and drink straight from the tap.

“No, I couldn’t sleep,” he said with a sigh as he leaned against the counter. “I just haven’t been doin’ enough. I feel antsy.”

Atsumu wiped his mouth with his sleeve when he stood back up from the sink. “Tell me about it. Me an’ Shoyo have been followin’ as much of the practice regimen as we can but it’s not enough. Only reason he’s asleep now is ‘cause he spent two hours on the stationary bike.”

Osamu laughed as that. “Maybe we shoulda followed his lead.” He paused for just a second before he asked, “Wanna work ou—”

“Yeah,” Atsumu responded and they both moved at the same time towards the corner of the living room farthest from the bedrooms.

Atsumu laid down on the rug in front of the couch and Osamu grabbed his ankles to anchor his feet as Atsumu began his first set of sit-ups.

“Are we on day seven?” he asked.

“I think we finished day seven. Since it’s after midnight. Onto day eight.”

“Shit I’m bored,” Atsumu groaned. “It’s better with the crows here, though.”

“For us, maybe,” Osamu said. “We’re used to sharin’ a room constantly and always havin’ company. Tadashi’s an only child and he lives alone. This might suck for him.”

“You’re worried he’s gonna get sick of you?” Atsumu asked, jokingly, but Osamu frowned.

“Yeah, kinda.”

Atsumu paused for a moment, then said, “Damn, you’re stupid.”

Osamu smacked Atsumu on the head when he came back into range. “If not sick of me, then sick of you at least.”

“Asshole,” Atsumu replied then they sat in silence until Atsumu finished his reps and they switched. “He’s not gonna get sick of you. If Shoyo can put up with _me_ , Tadashi can put up with you.”

“But what if he realizes he doesn’t _wanna_ put up with me. Two weeks in quarantine might be suffocatin’ for him in a way that it ain’t for us.”

“Does he seem suffocated?”

“No, but—”

“Then shut up. This is the most time you’ve got to spend together since, ya know. Ever. Enjoy it.”

So Osamu shut up. Once he’d finished his set, Atsumu let go of his ankles and snuck back into his room to grab the dumbbells from under the bed so they could move into strength exercises.

Once they finished working out, they high fived quietly before splitting ways and heading back to bed. Osamu was quiet opening the door and careful when he laid back in bed. But when he looked over, he saw Yamaguchi looking back at him frowning.

“Aw shit, did I wake y—” he was cut off when Yamaguchi suddenly set his hand on the other side of Osamu’s head and leaned in to kiss him. It was soft in the kind of way that made Osamu’s throat tighten as he thought, _how lucky am I_. But it ended just as abruptly, and Yamaguchi turned away from him, pulling the sheet back over his shoulder. “Al…right.” Osamu said in surprise. But he frowned when he saw how tense Yamaguchi’s shoulders were. “Darlin’?” he asked, gently combing through Yamaguchi’s hair. “Is everythin’ okay?”

“You really think I could get sick of you?” Yamaguchi asked, not looking back at him.

“A—ah, ya heard that?” he asked sheepishly before hooking his arms under Yamaguchi’s and pulling them closer together. He pressed a kiss to the single freckle on his shoulder blade. “No, it’s just… Normally it’s just you and me when we get to spend weekends together. But I know me and ‘Tsumu together can be a lot to deal with. And for two whole weeks… I just don’t wantcha to feel—”

“You aren’t suffocating me,” Yamaguchi said firmly but Osamu just frowned.

“Maybe not yet,” he mumbled against Yamaguchi’s shoulder before Yamaguchi squirmed out of Osamu’s hold enough that he could turn around in his arms.

“Do _you_ feel suffocated with me here?”

“ _No_ ,” Osamu stressed, “Not at all, Tadashi-kun. I know the circumstances suck, but I love havin’ ya here.”

“And I love being here. Getting to spend time together. With a long-distance relationship, this is the best thing we could ask for. Even under shitty circumstances,” Yamaguchi reasoned. When Osamu just rolled his shoulders slightly, Yamaguchi snaked his hand free and brought it to the underside of Osamu’s jaw, tilting his chin up so he had nowhere to look but into Yamaguchi’s eyes. “I love being here,” he said again, and then, quieter with less confidence he continued, “And I love you. You don’t have to worry about me. At least try to enjoy it? Please?”

Osamu didn’t think he’d ever denied Yamaguchi anything, so it just wasn’t fair for him to ever ask ‘ _please_.’ Osamu was too weak to resist that. With a soft exhale of all of his anxieties, he leaned forward to kiss Yamaguchi. “Okay,” he obliged quietly when he leaned back. Yamaguchi sighed softly in relief before taking advantage of his hand still on Osamu’s chin to tilt his head upwards so he could press a kiss to the base of Osamu’s neck.

“Thank you,” he murmured before sliding his arms around Osamu’s chest.

And with Yamaguchi’s arms wrapped tightly around him, Osamu found falling asleep far easier.

The next evening found Yamaguchi sitting fully clothed in the empty bathtub, holding out his glass for Hinata to refill with wine. The bathroom fan was running, and Hinata’s portable speaker was playing through a Spotify playlist Hinata had found titled: _songs to get railed by msby’s atsumu to_ , which Hinata had thought was utterly hysterical. _Much_ to Atsumu’s chagrin.

One thing about quarantining as a group was the lack of privacy. Osamu and Atsumu weren’t known for being quiet so it made sense that Yamaguchi overheard them, but the apartment was really too small to _not_ be overheard in. And it wasn’t like they were going to say anything they didn’t want the twins to know, but they at least felt they could speak a little more easily with the background noise keeping their conversation private as Yamaguchi told Hinata what Osamu had said.

“I just don’t get what he was worried about,” Hinata said, taking a sip of his wine.

“Me neither,” Yamaguchi said with a frown. “ _I’m_ the one who should be worried. I mean, he knows that I’m the lucky one here, right? He’s so far out of my league, it’s ridiculous.”

“Alright, don’t be so dramatic. He may be vaguely out of your league, but not by much.”

Yamaguchi snorted. “Look, the twins are just on another level. Why do you think there’s no _‘getting railed by Hinata Shoyo’_ playlists out there?”

“Are you trying to hurt my feelings right now?”

“Just trying to keep you humble,” Yamaguchi said before they both bust up laughing.

Outside of the bathroom, all that was audible was their tipsy laughter, and Atsumu was staring down the hall at the bathroom door longingly.

“I feel like we’re missin’ out on somethin’ out here,” Atsumu complained as Osamu worked on dinner.

“You kinda sequester Hinata away whenever you can. That’s the only way they can interact just the two of ‘em.”

Atsumu dropped his head onto the counter. “Whatever.”

While Atsumu felt left out by the Karasuno-only two-man party going on in their bathroom, Osamu couldn’t help but smile to himself. Yamaguchi’s laugh was one of his favorite things in the world; and given he could hear that from where he was, he had no issue being excluded.

“You’ve been makin’ that face a lot today,” Atsumu accused and Osamu wiped his smitten smile away through sheer willpower.

“Shut up.”

“What happened to the whiney self-pityin’ from last night?”

Osamu shrugged. “Tadashi overheard and scolded me. Said he was glad to be here with me. Seemed like he meant it.”

Atsumu hummed with some meaning Osamu figured he shouldn’t decipher yet, and got back to cooking.

With perfect timing, the crows exited the bathroom just as Osamu was placing the finishing garnishes on their meal. The bottle of wine in Hinata’s hand was close to empty and they were both a little flushed when they joined the twins in the kitchen. “You wanna eat?” Osamu asked.

“I said ‘Eat _what_?’” Hinata said, bringing a hand to his chin before cackling at his own reference.

“Shoyo-kun!” Atsumu spluttered. “Blasphemy!”

Yamaguchi just rolled his eyes before joining Osamu in the kitchen to help him serve everyone. Dinner was chaotic, but after eating, the crows sobered up enough that they could watch a movie together, and Osamu cherished the feeling of Yamaguchi tucked against his side throughout the movie. The weight of Yamaguchi’s head against his shoulder was something he never wanted to part with. But given they obviously couldn’t stay like that forever, just meant he felt an unfair loss when Yamaguchi stood up after the credits to get ready for bed.

“We’re gonna keep watchin’,” Atsumu said from where he laid with his head on Hinata’s lap as Yamaguchi headed for the bathroom.

“You’re gonna clean the dishes first,” Osamu told him, after he’d watched Yamaguchi round the corner.

When Atsumu tried to ignore him, Hinata stood up, knocking Atsumu off of the couch. “He cooked, it’s only fair,” Hinata said and helped Atsumu back to his feet as Osamu gave him a thumbs up.

Though he let them do most of the work, he lingered in the kitchen after they’d finished to dry the dishes now sitting on the rack. From his vantage point, with the bathroom door open, Osamu could see Yamaguchi reaching the end of his nighttime routine as he filled the mouthwash cap and tossed it back.

He finished drying the last pot from dinner and wiped off his hands on his sweats before walking towards the bathroom just as Yamaguchi shut off the light and stepped out into the hall. “Hiya,” he said, stopping Yamaguchi in the doorway with his hands on his hips before leaning in for a kiss. Yamaguchi’s breath was minty fresh and it made Osamu smile.

“Hiya,” Yamaguchi said back. “Ready for bed?”

“Hmm, not quite yet. I should shower first,” he said, but made no move to let go.

“Oh yeah? I was thinking of showering too,” Yamaguchi said.

_‘You can go first,’_ Osamu was about to offer when he noticed Yamaguchi’s grin. “Oh yeah?” he said instead.

Without pulling away from Osamu, Yamaguchi slipped his hands up the back of Osamu’s shirt and walked backwards, back into the bathroom. Osamu shut the door behind them before he let Yamaguchi pull his shirt off and toss it onto the floor.

Then he slid his nail under the top button of Yamaguchi’s shirt and carefully undid them all before pulling it off of his shoulders and leaning in to kiss his neck as Yamaguchi pulled his arms from the sleeves and let the shirt fall to the ground beside Osamu’s.

As Yamaguchi unzipped his jeans, Osamu stepped out of his sweats and underwear before pulling back the curtain and getting in under the stream of hot water. He had just managed to get his hair wet when the sound of the curtain rings sliding across the metal rod came again and he was joined by his partner.

He turned to face Yamaguchi and looked him up and down before shaking his head slightly. “How’d I get so damn lucky?” he asked before reaching for Yamaguchi’s hands to pull him under the showerhead and into a kiss, but Yamaguchi interrupted with a snicker against Osamu’s lips. “What’s so funny?”

“I’m getting déjà vu. I had this same conversation with Hinata in here earlier.”

“’bout how lucky I am?” he asked with a grin.

Yamaguchi shook his head. “The other way around,” he said without further elaboration. Then he asked, “Can I wash your hair?”

Osamu nodded before sitting down on the floor of the tub while Yamaguchi sat on the edge, and let Osamu lean against his knees before carefully working in the shampoo with deft fingers. Osamu melted into him, basking in the feeling.

Why he’d been so worried about Yamaguchi growing tired of him, he could barely remember. No one had ever been quite so tender with him, and he sighed contentedly when Yamaguchi finished washing his hair and moved his hands down to rub at the tight spot between Osamu’s shoulder blades.

Osamu let Yamaguchi pamper him for only a moment longer before he sat up onto his knees and turned around. He slipped his arms under Yamaguchi’s thighs and bracing his weight with Yamaguchi’s legs over his shoulders, Osamu lifted him gently from the ledge and lowered him back down into the tub. Now content in the knowledge that Yamaguchi wouldn’t tumble backwards, Osamu situated himself between his legs. He pressed one kiss to the inside of Yamaguchi’s thigh; then he looked up and asked gently, “Can I?”

Yamaguchi’s provocative smile and the certainty behind his small nod nearly made Osamu lose his composure. _He_ was supposed to be the provocative one here—how come that never ended up the case?

But when Yamaguchi’s hands went to his hair again, this time to tangle his fingers in, Osamu remembered his nerve.

Yamaguchi woke up to the sun shining in his eyes and realized he’d forgotten to close the curtains the night before. He debated getting up to close them but before he could make up his mind, Osamu pulled him a bit closer in his sleep and he decided he could bear the blinding light for at least a bit longer. He ran a hand gently through Osamu’s hair and shook his head fondly when he saw Osamu’s phone lying just beside his head on the pillow. He was always up later than Yamaguchi, but Yamaguchi still didn’t know how he managed to actually fall asleep while still staring at a screen.

He stayed put for a little while longer before he heard Atsumu’s door open and the pedals of the stationary bike begin to turn. He carefully disentangled himself from Osamu’s grasp and stepped out into the hallway. Though when he glanced into the living room, he saw it was Atsumu on the bike, with his headphones on and watching something on his iPad.

So instead he headed towards Atsumu’s room, where Hinata was positioned on the floor, doing his warmups. “Morning,” Yamaguchi said and Hinata looked up at him with a smile.

“Morning. You’re up early.”

Yamaguchi shrugged. “It really is hard to burn energy in quarantine, I don’t feel very tired.”

“Wanna work out with me?” Hinata asked and Yamaguchi watched as Hinata bent in a way he knew his body simply would not move.

“I’m actually going to do my own thing, I think,” he said, pulling out his phone navigating to the yoga YouTube channel his coworker had found. “Osamu is still asleep, is it alright if I exercise in here?”

“Sure,” Hinata said before fishing a pair of dumbbells out from under the bed to begin on his arm training.

They executed their own routines in silence for a while before Yamaguchi had to turn towards the door to enter the next pose and he scoffed. Hinata had just gripped onto the pullup bar, which now hung from the hallway door rather than the closet, and flipped himself upside down, hooking his knees over it. “Is that safe?” Yamaguchi asked.

Hinata let go of the bar with his hands and looked at Yamaguchi from upside down. “I haven’t fallen yet,” was all he said before he crossed his arms over his chest and began his upside-down crunches.

Yamaguchi shook his head and was about to look back to his video when the sound in his headphones cut out and his screen went black. “Damn, my phone just died,” Yamaguchi frowned, sitting up off of the ground. He looked around for a charger, but only saw the MSBY phone case on the dresser and pointed towards it. “Can I finish watching on yours?”

“Sure thing,” Hinata grunted without looking back at him. Yamaguchi shuffled over to the dresser on his knees and picked up the phone. He turned it over to see the lock screen image of Hinata and Atsumu covered up by a text notification (sporting “9 more messages” filed beneath it) from Osamu from one in the morning.

_Do Hinata and Osamu text?_ he wondered and was about to ask when he read:

> _Long distance is ass_

And froze, his heart hammering in his chest.

He knew this was an invasion of privacy, but if Osamu was going to end things, he thought it would break his heart more to be blindsided.

He clicked the notification to expand the messages and nearly dropped the phone.

> _Quarantine spoiled me. I’ve gotten so used to having him here, I’m not ready for him to go back_
> 
> _It’s too soon to talk about moving in, right?_
> 
> _Not that he’d wanna leave Miyagi. You could probably get Hinata to move in permanently if I left tho_
> 
> _Would you be mad if I left Osaka?_
> 
> _Tsumu_
> 
> _Bro_
> 
> _Are you mad or did you fall asleep?_
> 
> _Asshole_
> 
> _Whatever. Ugh. I just don’t want him to leave yet_
> 
> _Long distance is ass_

“I get so sweaty on that thing, don’t know how you can do it for so long, Sho-kun,” Atsumu’s voice came from the hallway before he ducked under Hinata on his next rep. Hinata smiled and let himself hang upside down from the pullup bar.

“I spent my entire high school career biking for at least an hour every day. Can’t get bored of it now,” he said, face red from all the blood rushing to his head.

Atsumu smiled at him and crouched down slightly to kiss Hinata before letting him get on with his crunches. Atsumu turned around and cast his eyes about the room, searching before he landed on Yamaguchi. “Ah, is that my phone, Tadashi-kun?” he asked.

Yamaguchi nodded. “You and Hinata have the same phone case,” he stated rather slowly. “I meant to grab his.”

Hinata hummed a negative, “Mine has a card holder on the back.”

Yamaguchi held the phone out for Atsumu. “I’m really sorry. I swear I wasn’t trying to be nosy, I just…”

“No worries,” Atsumu said, and took the phone Yamaguchi offered him. “Thanks.” But when he checked his notifications, he froze just as Yamaguchi had. “Wuh oh,” he said.

“I…” Yamaguchi tried, but couldn’t think of anything to say.

“Yeah.” Atsumu shook his head. “I wouldn’t know what to say either.”

Then the door to Osamu’s room squeaked open and he and Tadashi made eye contact through the open doorframe and past the exercising Hinata. Osamu smiled gently at him and, unwilling to push past Hinata to join them in the room as his brother had, just said, “Mornin’,” before he recognized the tense atmosphere. “Is everythin’ okay?”

Hinata noticed it too and went back to hanging from his knees to watch the situation unfold.

“I thought it was Hinata’s phone, I really didn’t mean to see it,” Yamaguchi tried to explain.

“See what?” Osamu asked before Atsumu held up his phone screen for him to see their unfinished conversation from the night before. Osamu cringed, then said, “’scuse me,” as he slid past Hinata to enter the room and approach his brother. He stopped just in front of Yamaguchi and Atsumu before he made a fist and bonked Atsumu on the top of his head. “Why don’tcha ever clear your notifications!” he snapped and Atsumu tossed his phone onto the bed to free his hands and grabbed a fistful of Osamu’s hair.

“Why don’tcha just come talk to me at night insteada textin’ me from the other room like a hermit!”

“’Cause I don’t wanna wake up either of our boyfriends, asshole!” Osamu shot back, pulling Atsumu’s hand from his hair before getting behind him and pulling him into a headlock. “Ah, shit!” he cursed when Atsumu jabbed him in the eye when trying to reach for his hair again.

Yamaguchi backed away from the conversation and dodged past the dismounting Hinata who tried to ask, “Okay, so what the hell—” but Yamaguchi had made for the balcony to clear his head.

He set his sweaty hands on the cold metal of the railing and gripped tightly as he took a deep breath.

Relief was primary amongst his emotions, but shock still dominated and made thinking impossible. Of course he’d been trying to think of ways he could see Osamu more often, and _of course_ moving in together had crossed his mind. It was just such a 180 from what he’d immediately assumed. So he was still trying to get past: _Osamu didn’t want to break up with him_ , before he could process, _Osamu wants to move in with him_.

Though he didn’t have time to finish processing, since he was only alone for a minute before the door slid open again.

“Tadashi…” Osamu said from behind him. Yamaguchi turned around to see Osamu’s hair in a state of disaster, and his eye slightly red from Atsumu’s blow. “I’m sorry, that’s not how I wanted that to go. And I shouldn’ta talked to ‘Tsumu before talkin’ to you. It’s just—me and ‘Tsumu—we aren’t very independent. I don’t think I’ve ever made a serious decision without tellin’ him first.”

“You want to move in together?” Yamaguchi asked, and Osamu cringed slightly, unable to read which way Yamaguchi’s incredulous tone was leaning.

“I wanna spend more time with you. I wanna see your face every day, and not just over video,” he said softly, stepping forwards to brush Yamaguchi’s hair from his forehead. “But it’s not just about what I want. It’s not a me-and-Atsumu decision. It’s a me-and-you decision. I just didn’t know how to bring it up, or if it’s even somethin’ you’d want.”

“Of course that’s what I want,” Yamaguchi said. “Long distance is so hard—and living together would make things so much easier. But I’m not ready to leave Miyagi, and I know being so far away from your brother would be hard for you.”

Osamu raised his shoulders slightly in embarrassment at his and Atsumu’s dependent habits. “It would be hard,” he conceded. “But, y’know, the next step in ‘Tsumu’s career is probably gonna be abroad. We’re gonna have to get used to bein’ apart eventually. And a six hour train ride is nothin’ compared to wherever he’s gonna spend the rest of his time in the pros.”

“Actually,” came Atsumu’s voice and they both jumped out of the tense conversation and looked to Atsumu poking his head out through the partially opened sliding door. “Shoyo and I have been talkin’ and I think we’re considering movin’ to Tokyo after the Olympics before considering abroad teams. It’s not the same as sharin’ an apartment, but two hours by train between Miyagi and Tokyo isn’t so bad.”

Yamaguchi and Osamu just stared at him for a moment before Osamu shouted, “Why didn’t ya say that earlier!” and tried to kick Atsumu through the gap in the door, but Atsumu just stuck out his tongue and slammed the door shut again.

2022

Yamaguchi hummed contentedly to himself as he finished mixing the contents of the cocktail shaker and placed it precariously inside of the stacked cups to carry to the living room.

“Thank you,” Tsukishima said when Yamaguchi handed him the Kahlua and milk in his right hand, and Yachi stood up to take the metal tumbler so Yamaguchi could unstack their cups.

He sat down on the other side of the coffee table from Tsukki and Yachi, and watched her pour their drinks as he tried desperately to suppressed his smile.

Tsukishima took a sip of his drink and cringed. “Why would you do this to me?” he asked, voice as full of betrayal as Yamaguchi had ever heard it, but he just snickered in response.

“Osamu is lactose intolerant, soy milk is all we have,” Yamaguchi replied without an ounce of remorse.

Yachi laughed as well before she slid Yamaguchi’s drink towards him and leaned back against the couch with her own. “Do you want a cocktail instead?” she asked.

Tsukishima looked down at his drink with disappointment as he thought through his options before sighing heavily. “No, this is fine,” he said and took another drink. After shuddering at the disappointing film that soy milk left behind, he asked, “How’s work, Yachi?”

“It’s been crazy since the Olympics,” she said with a grin. The ad agency she’d been working at since graduating had been in disbelief when she said she could bring in four Olympic players to connect with sponsors. But walking into the office the next day with Hinata, Kageyama, Bokuto, and Atsumu in tow had put her on a fast track for a promotion.

“I still can’t believe you pulled that. What does that kind of clout do to a person?” Yamaguchi asked.

Yachi just laughed. “You know, if Osamu wants to get some commercials circulating, we could get him a lot of attention with Atsumu’s contract.”

Yamaguchi shook his head. “He’s doing just fine on his own,” he said, resting his chin in his hand. Though both Yachi and Tsukishima gave him a look. “What?” he asked. When Tsukishima just shook his head and Yachi moved to refill her drink, he frowned. “It’s true.”

“We know it’s true,” Yachi said. Osamu was out of town this weekend, visiting his highly successful Tokyo branch to check in with the head chef. Since he’d opened in Sendai last year, he hadn’t spent much time at his other locations, but he did still have to make the occasional appearance.

Yachi had chosen this specific weekend to come _because_ Osamu was out of town, and this was as much of a bachelor party as Yamaguchi would allow. Of course, Kageyama and Hinata were invited as well, but it was hard enough for them to get away for the weekend of the wedding, let alone have Kageyama return from Italy and Hinata drop his preparations for Brazilian try-outs, for a night of drinking.

“Is he ever going to stop being so mushy?” Tsukishima asked.

“Maybe a few years into the marriage, but odds are slim,” Yachi replied, resignedly.

“We can only hope for a speedy divorce.”

Yachi shoved Tsukishima’s arm at that but they both bust up laughing while Yamaguchi glared at them from across the coffee table. “You guys know you suck, right?”

Tsukishima shook his head, taking a big gulp from his drink before setting it aside. “We’re just teasing,” he said, and from the look in his eyes and his easy smile, it was clear he meant it. “It’s really great to see you so happy.”

Yamaguchi swallowed at that and looked back down at his drink. “Are you trying to make me cry?”

“Isn’t that the best man’s job?”

Yachi shoved Tsukishima again. “He’s right though. We’re so happy for you.”

“ _Stooop_ ,” Yamaguchi complained, putting his hands over his face. “How come you guys are allowed to be mushy and I’m not.”

“Because we’re single,” Tsukishima said plainly.

“And if we have to go to our best friend’s wedding sans a date, we get to make fun of him for being disgustingly in love,” Yachi added.

“Oh yeah, we’ve already started writing our speeches for the rehearsal dinner,” Tsukishima said before clearing his throat. “‘This union must be blessed, since Yamaguchi spent his entire bachelor party wishing Osamu was there instead of getting absolutely plastered—’”

Yamaguchi interrupted him by throwing back the rest of his drink and refilling it. “I’m working on it, but I can’t get wasted if you keep dunking on me because you _know_ I cry way too easily when I’m drunk. So both of you better leave me alone or you’re banned from the bachelor party.”

They both laughed easily and Yamaguchi rolled his eyes.

“Executive decision, we are changing the topic. Tsukki, talk about work right now.”

Tsukki rolled his eyes, but obliged; and Yamaguchi tried to get plastered and not wish Osamu was there—but he only succeeded in getting plastered. Which only made him miss Osamu more.

At the end of the night, after Tsukishima left via taxi, and Yachi started prepping for bed, Yamaguchi pulled out his phone and dialed Osamu. Still feeling moderately drunk, he leaned his forehead against the cool window to try to cool down as he waited. Though the line droned on and eventually hit Osamu’s voicemail. Yamaguchi sighed dramatically and hung up. He walked over to collapse on the bed and texted:

> _just calling to say goodnight_
> 
> _and that i love you_
> 
> _and miss you_
> 
> _but i hope ur enjoying tokyo and the time with ur brother_
> 
> _say hi to hinata for me_
> 
> _again_
> 
> _lol_

He was interrupted from searching for an emoji by Yachi, who’d come out of the bathroom: “Yamaguchi, are you drunk spam-texting your fiancé?”

Yamaguchi looked over his shoulder to glare at her and she rolled her eyes before crawled over the bed to snatch the phone away from him. “Give it back,” he complained but didn’t move from where he’d fallen.

“I think you’ve done enough damage,” she said before locking his phone and tossing it onto the laundry-covered chair Yamaguchi had been neglecting since Osamu left.

“I don’t think there’s much damage I can do anymore. We’re too close to the wedding for him to dump me now,” Yamaguchi said before verbally spelling out, “Lol.” Then he broke into a large yawn and climbed under the covers.

Yachi smiled at him, though he’d already buried his face in his pillow and couldn’t see the pride on her face. She still remembered how little confidence he’d had when navigating his new relationship with Osamu, and now he was so comfortable with him that he knew he couldn’t do anything to change the way Osamu felt about him.

Of course Yachi had known from the start that he was incapable of making a wrong in Osamu’s eyes. She was just glad Yamaguchi had caught up.

With a yawn of her own, she turned off the lights before taking Osamu’s side of the bed.

Gentle fingers combing through his hair was the first thing he felt when he woke up in the morning, and he sighed contentedly before leaning into the familiar touch.

“And here I was thinkin’ you could stay faithful for a couple nights before replacin’ me,” came the teasing voice in a low whisper, and Yamaguchi opened his eyes. Osamu was sitting precariously between Yamaguchi and the edge of the bed. He was backlit by the rising sun, making his dark brown hair a little more auburn, and his grey eyes a little more silver. He grinned when Yamaguchi looked up at him. “G’mornin’, Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi’s first instinct was to lunge into sitting position and pull Osamu into a tight hug—very much wanting to kiss him, but not willing to do so before brushing his teeth. Osamu nuzzled into the crook of Yamaguchi’s neck, inhaling deeply. (Immediately, Yamaguchi regretted not showering the night before since he probably smelled like the remnants of yesterday’s deodorant and whatever alcohol they had ended the night on. But Osamu did not mind one bit.)

Remembering that he hadn’t been alone, he looked over to see Yachi still asleep beside him and snickered. “I thought I could sneak her out before you got back. You were never supposed to know about my mistress.”

Osamu laughed under his breath before pulling Yamaguchi’s arms from his shoulders so he could link their hands together and lead Yamaguchi from the bedroom.

“Give me two minutes,” Yamaguchi requested as Osamu shut the door behind them, leaving Yachi to sleep in, and he broke off to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Osamu walked to the living room and leaned against the arm of the couch as he waited for his betrothed. Just thinking the word made him smile to himself and he looked down to his hand to spin the simple engagement band around on his finger.

“Osamu-san!” came Yachi’s voice from the doorway to the bedroom. She was either already dressed, or had slept in her clothes last night—but either way, she already had her purse looped over her shoulder. “Welcome back!”

Osamu looked up from his hands and smiled. “Hi Yacchan,” Osamu said. “Did y’all have a good time last night?”

“We did! Though I thought you weren’t coming back until tonight. We would’ve cleaned up otherwise.”

Osamu looked behind himself and saw there were still cups and empty bottles scattered around the living room. He shook his head. “I moved my train ride up a bit. Was just missin’ home, y’know?”

The bright-eyed look that Yachi gave him made it clear she knew that when he said ‘ _home_ ’ he meant ‘ _Tadashi_ ’, but that the two were really interchangeable for him now. “Well Tsukki and I were going to take Yamaguchi to lunch later today, so I was on my way to help him set up. I’ll let you two catch up, but come to the restaurant with us. I’ll change the reservation to four.”

“Sure, if you don’t mind,” he said and she nodded. Then Yamaguchi came out of the bathroom and Yachi bid him a quick goodbye before rushing out the front door.

“She didn’t even brush her hair,” Yamaguchi noted, surprised by her quick departure. Though he did appreciate her leaving them to have a reunion in private. So he approached Osamu and, once in range to do so, slumped onto him, knocking him backwards so they collapsed onto the couch. “Hi,” he muttered in Osamu’s ear before taking Osamu’s left hand in his right and bringing it to his lips to kiss the ring lightly.

Osamu laughed at the soft brush against his fingers. “God, I missed you,” he said in return, pulling Yamaguchi in for a real kiss.

Yachi called Tsukishima as she descended the apartment building’s stairs. “Can you come get me? Osamu came back early and I had to choose between not washing my face or seeing them be mushy together. So clearly I can’t be seen on public transport like this.”

“You wouldn’t think they could be worse together than apart,” Tsukishima sighed, as they both knew they were 100 percent worse together.

“True love sucks,” Yachi said.

“Tell me about it,” Tsukishima agreed. “I’m on my way.”

**Author's Note:**

> [come on home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HlJrhxWrokw&ab_channel=FranzFerdinand-Topic) by franz ferdinand is honestly more of a feral horny kind of song when they're much more longing horny so it doesn't really fit them but it's a good ass song, i do recommend. 
> 
> (also, the [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@dykeguchi/video/6915094865332194565) that got me into this rarepair hell)
> 
> thank you for reading! check out my tumblr [prideandpre-judas](https://prideandpre-judas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
